


A Little Too Old for a Babysitter

by Ellie_Mllz



Category: swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Mllz/pseuds/Ellie_Mllz
Summary: Emma is left to watch over her 17 year old neighbour, Regina, while her mother is away. What happens when Regina comes to her for help on a personal problem? Why, help her of course.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 304





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic. I'll try to update weekly but no promises! No beta so any mistakes are mine. The chapters will be getting longer as the story progresses. Characters don't belong to me. Enjoy :)

Emma rushed to her front door as the excessive knocking grew louder and the person on the other side didn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon. Ready to give them a piece of her mind, Emma is stunned into silence when she sees who it is. Her neighbor Cora Mills stood on her doorstep, dressed impeccably in a pantsuit; not a hair out of place. 

“Um, Mrs. Mills. Good morning.” 

Cora smiled at the blonde “Ms. Swan. I hope I’m not catching you at a bad time” she eyed the woman’s pajamas warily. 

“No no. not at all, please come in.” 

Cora made her way into the house and sat as Emma fidgeted sitting across from her. The older woman did so enjoy how nervous she made the poor blonde. 

Emma cleared her throat “is there something I could help you with? I mean not that you’re not welcome here it’s just you don’t really come over much, or um. Well, ever.” 

“Well, I’m a very busy woman Ms. Swan. Which is actually the reason why I’m here. I must leave town for two weeks on business and I need someone to look after Regina.”

Emma was somewhat confused at Cora’s words “I’m sorry Mrs. Mills but isn’t Regina 17? Seems a bit old to be needing a babysitter” 

“I wouldn’t say babysitter. Just someone to keep her in check. Last time I left her alone at the manor I came back to find my home a complete mess and $500 missing from the emergency credit card I gave her.”

Emma mulled over the woman’s words. “okay….”

Cora could see the younger woman thinking of an excuse to say no so she kept talking in hopes of perswaying her. “I would pay you for your services of course. And I must admit Ms. Swan, there isn’t much people I would trust in my home but I’m placing my trust in you. The kitchen is fully stocked, you may help yourself. There is an in-home theatre, many guest rooms for you to choose from, the swimming pool and hot tub are at your disposal. Just make sure she stays out of trouble, that’s all I ask.” 

Emma sighed “okay. I’ll look after Regina while you’re away” 

Cora beamed at her “Excellent. I really can’t tell you the weight you just lifted off my shoulders.” Making her way out of the house, Cora pulled a wad of money out of her purse and handed it to Emma “here you are dear, the other half will be given to you upon my return. There are emergency numbers in the kitchen, Regina will show you around. I’m leaving tomorrow at 7am so if you could be there shortly after that would be wonderful. Have a nice day Ms. Swan” and with that the older woman was out the door and gone.

Emma looked at the money in her hand, she’s never seen so many hundred-dollar bills together all at once; and this was only half her pay? The Mills’ were what Emma referred to as “stupid rich” but hey, if they wanted to share some of that wealth with her, who was she to complain. Smiling to herself, Emma went upstairs to change and start her day.


	2. Chapter 2

At 7:15 the following morning Emma was ringing the doorbell of the Mills manor. The door opened a few seconds later, a confused looking Regina on the other side.

“Ms. Swan. May I help you? 

Emma held her breath “she didn’t tell you, did she?”

Regina gave a slight frown “I’m sorry? Who didn’t tell me what?” 

Emma gave an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck “Your mom asked me to watch over you while she’s away” 

Regina’s frown deepened “She did what?!” she gave an incredulous laugh “Well I apologize on my mother’s behalf for having wasted your time Ms. Swan but I believe I’ve outgrown the need for a babysitter”

Before Regina could slam the door on her face Emma placed her foot on the way and stopped her “yes, I know. And I told her as much but uhh.” Emma quickly thought of an excuse as to why Regina should let her stay so as to not disappoint Cora. She really didn’t wanna get on that woman’s bad side. “look Regina I’ll be honest with you; I’m kind of in-between jobs right now and your mom is paying well. I promise you won’t even notice I’m here.” 

Regina thought about it for a moment then rolled her eyes and let out a huff “fine, come in” she stepped aside and let Emma through. Emma looked around in amazement. Sure, the house looked big from the outside but from the inside it looked to be three times the size somehow. When she finally stopped gawking, she turned to see an amused smirk on Regina’s face. 

“Right. Your mom said you would show me around?” she asked more than told the teenager. 

Regina simply raised a brow and walked further into the house it wasn’t until she turned to look back at Emma that the blonde realized she was supposed to follow her. Almost an hour later they stood outside by the pool.

"Well Ms. Swan that concludes the tour. I trust you can make your way around on your own from now on” 

“Yeah Regina, thanks. This house is incredible. 

“Yes. It’s one of the many things daddy left us when he passed away a few years ago” 

The women stood in silence for a while until Emma cleared her throat “so your mom said I could choose a guestroom to stay in” 

Both of them went back inside so Emma could choose which room she would be staying in. In the end she ended up choosing the one right across the hall from Regina’s bedroom as she had to keep a close eye out on the teenager. For the rest of the day Emma and Regina mostly kept to themselves, they had a light lunch together and Emma spent the afternoon watching movies and Regina went shopping with her friends. Later that night Regina announced her arrival home just as Emma was finishing up washing the dishes she had used to make dinner. Emma greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hey Regina I was just about to watch a movie; would you like to join me?”

Regina hesitated before answering “I’m actually really tired, long day and all. I’ll just head to bed for the night.” She even threw in a fake, overdramatic yawn for extra emphasis.   
Emma furrowed a brow at her strange behavior but just wished the girl a goodnight and let her go.

While watching a movie in the theatre room Emma pondered over Regina’s behavior. She hoped the girl really had gone out with her friends and didn’t get into any sort of trouble. She decided to talk to Regina about it tomorrow over breakfast. Noticing the time, Emma headed to bed herself. As she passed Regina’s bedroom, she listened intently but didn’t hear any noise. She figured the girl had fallen asleep. Shaking her head of any worries Emma went into her own room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Emma came down for breakfast Regina was already seated at the island with a bowl of fruit in front of her, typing furiously on her phone; when she noticed Emma, she quickly put her phone down and returned to her breakfast. 

“good morning Regina” Emma smiled politely at the younger girl. 

Regina simply nodded her head and played with the fruit in front of her. Emma frowned but didn’t comment on the rude behavior. She set about making some scrambled eggs, trying to start a conversation with Regina but the teenager either gave one-word answers or just ignored her completely. After a while Emma became annoyed. 

“Did I do something to upset you? Because as far as baby-sitting you goes, I’ve given you free range and stayed out of your way like I promised”

Regina sighed “it’s nothing that concerns you Ms. Swan. And if you don’t think you’re up for ‘baby-sitting’ then you may leave.” Regina spat at the blonde. Before Emma could answer Regina quickly made her way upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom shut. 

Emma let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. She figured she would let Regina calm down from whatever mood she was in and then try to talk to her later in the day. She went down by the pool to think about what she might say to her. She thought back to their interactions and tried to pinpoint where things went wrong. Regina seemed fine yesterday. They talked for a few hours, had a nice lunch together. Up until she left with her friends everything was normal. Maybe something happened between them? Or perhaps she got into some trouble and didn’t want Emma to find out. Emma made a plan; she would make them some lunch and be patient with the teenager and try to talk to her. Hopefully she could get Regina to open up and tell her what’s wrong. 

Two hours later Emma looked down at the dinner-table and smiled at the lunch she made. She knew Regina was somewhat of a health-nut so she decided on Caesar Salads with a light dressing. She made her way upstairs and up to Regina’s room. Just as she was about to knock, she heard a noise coming from inside. Was Regina groaning? Oh God was Regina hurt?! “Geez Swan, you had one job! Keep Regina safe!” Hearing another groan, Emma panicked and rushed into the room. 

“Regina are you hur- OH MY GOD!!”

“Emma! Get the fuck out of my room!” Regina screamed in horror as the blonde walked in on her lying in bed completely naked with her hand between her legs.

In her rush to get out, Emma slammed into the door that had closed behind her and fell flat onto the floor with a loud thud. After a few seconds of not moving, Regina wrapped a blanket around herself and slowly walked over to where Emma was lying on the floor. She looked down at the blonde and let out a relieved breath when she saw her chest move, signifying her breathing. She crept closer and poked Emma’s ribs with her foot. After a few harsh pokes Emma’s eye slowly opened.

“R’gina?” her eyes suddenly flew open and she sat up “Regina! You were- I just. I came to tell you lunch is ready. I made lunch. Caesar salads; I remember you saying you like them. Anyways I was about to knock and I heard- sounds. I thought u were hurt. I was worried and I freaked because I wanted to help you so I kind of ran into your room; sorry about that by the way. I wouldn’t have if I had known you were-.” She rushed out all in one breath. Regina was surprised she didn’t pass out again. 

“Emma!” she looked down at the woman who was avoiding eye contact “get out of my room. I’ll get dressed and meet you downstairs for lunch”

Emma slowly stood up “Right. Yeah. Lunch. Okay. I’ll just, be downstairs and um-yeah” with that she all but ran out of the room and down into the dining room. 

She sat at the table and waited. She sat still and quietly, the picture of calm; but on the inside her mind was racing a mile a minute. “She hates me. She’s gonna kick me out. Or call the cops and have me arrested. She wouldn’t do that right? She said we would have lunch. You don’t arrest people you have lunch with” Emma was so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t even notice when Regina walked in (fully dressed) and sat in the seat next to hers. 

“Emma?” she placed a tentative hand on Emma’s arm

“Please don’t call the cops! I swear I didn’t know. And I didn’t even see anything! I mean not that there isn’t a lot to see; you have a great body and everything. But I just didn’t want to see without you knowing and- okay wait. That was all wrong, let me start over. Please don’t call the cops!” 

“Emma! Stop. I’m not going to call the police.” 

Emma relaxed into her chair “oh thank God. Good.” When Regina just kept looking at her Emma felt heat creeping up her neck “I’m really sorry Regina. I know I shouldn’t have just barged into your room like that. I promise it won’t happen again.” 

Nodding, Regina started to eat her salad. It wasn’t until they were both done that she spoke again “it’s why I was so upset earlier”

“What?” Emma asked, not understanding the younger girl. 

Regina sighed “if I talk to you about this, promise you won’t make fun of me?” she asked in an almost scared voice. 

“Regina I would never make fun of you. Especially not with something you’re trusting me with” Emma answered honestly. 

Regina gave a slight nod “okay. So yesterday when I went out with my friends, I was telling them how I started doing yoga lately because it helps me de-stress. And one of my older friends, Mal, laughed and said that if I really want to accomplish that, that I should just um-” Regina’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red “she said I should just have a few orgasms.” She looked down, not able to make eye contact with Emma as she said this. “Then all my friends started agreeing with her and sharing stories and I was the only one who didn’t have a story to share”

Emma interrupted at this “Wait, you’ve never?” she let the question hang

“You said you wouldn’t make fun!” Regina looked like she was almost on the verge of tears. 

Emma quickly put her hands up “No! I’m not making fun. It’s just- Regina I meant it when I said you have a beautiful body, you’re a very attractive young woman. I’m just surprised you don’t have guys throwing themselves at you”

“oh, I do” Regina said nonchalantly. “It’s just my interests lie elsewhere” 

“Elsewhere?”

Regina let out a huff “Women Emma. I like girls.”

“You’re gay?!” Emma asked in shock

“yes. Mother knows, I just don’t go around flaunting it” 

Emma was still processing this information when Regina spoke again “It doesn’t matter since only one female has caught my attention and I doubt she returns my sentiments. Back to the point; I was the only one who didn’t have a story to share! So, I figured I could just work it out on my own and see what all the hype was about.” 

“wait so wasn’t the point to de-stress? Why were you even more irritated?”

“Emma, will you let me finish explaining or not?” 

“Right sorry. Go ahead” 

“So, as you noticed, yesterday I rushed into my room and I tried to figure things out but nothing happened. After a while I just became frustrated. Then I got angry, I’m a 17-year-old who can’t even figure out her own body. It was my first time doing anything like that and I had no idea what I was doing or what I might like. I guess I kind of took that anger out on you and for that I apologize. Then I was going to try again when you burst into my room like Rambo” 

Emma cringed at that “Sorry again about that.” 

“I forgive you.” Regina smiled at the blonde “however there is a reason I’m telling you all this”

Regina continued at Emma’s confused look “I was wondering if you could help, maybe show me? Just to like, guide me until I figure it out?”

Emma’s eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed several times before she found her voice “you want me to teach you how to masturbate?” she pronounced every word slowly so as to make sure she was understanding what Regina was asking. 

“You wouldn’t have to touch or anything. Just like, watch and tell me what to do” Regina added quickly. “should you choose to help, whatever happens stays between us and if at any point either of us wants to stop then we do and pretend that nothing ever happened. Plus, you’re only 3 years older than me so it’s not creepy; just one friend helping another friend out.” 

Emma looked at Regina’s hopeful face. Mocha brown eyes wide and pleading, biting her bottom lip and holding her breath. “Okay. I’ll help.” Regina gave her a beaming smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut :3

Emma sat on the corner of Regina’s bed, palms sweating and heart racing. The only sound heard was the clock on the wall ticking away. “Maybe this was a bad idea, I should just leave” Emma looked over at the door that leads to the ensuit where Regina had disappeared into ten minutes ago. After a few seconds of staring the knob turned. All thoughts of leaving fled Emma’s mind as she openly stared at the view in front of her. Regina walked out wearing nothing but a sheer, deep red negligée. Emma licked her lips and as Regina stepped closer, she noticed what she was wearing was mostly see-through. She could make out her hard nipples and Emma had to swallow back a moan that threatened to escape. The fabric ended just below Regina’s ass so her caramel legs were on full display; her hair looked to be slightly ruffled and she had applied a light layer of Smokey makeup around her eyes. 

Standing right in front of Emma, Regina bit her lip and looked down at herself “is this ok?” she asked shyly. 

“Perfect” Emma replied barely above a whisper. 

Regina smiled “I know you’re going to see me naked anyways but I read that it’s important to feel confident and sexy when doing this.”

Emma’s brain short circuited at “you’re going to see me naked” 

Walking towards the bed Regina got in and sat up against the headboard and looked up at Emma. “I’m going to start and you just let me know what I can do, okay?” 

Emma nodded “uh. Yeah, sounds good.”

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes again, she made sure she had Emma’s attention before slowly opening her legs; Emma’s eyes zeroed in on her panties. Rubbing her fingers over herself, Regina stopped when she heard Emma speak “are you wet?” she cleared her throat “um- aroused?” 

Regina raised a brow “I thought that would happen eventually as I touch myself there?” 

“it can actually be kinda painful to rub yourself if you’re not wet yet. It helps to touch other parts of your body first.” She continued at Regina’s hesitance “like, your breast. Are they sensitive?” Regina nodded “ok, you can rub and squeeze them.” 

After a second Regina’s hands slowly made their way up her body, sliding her fingers on her sides until she reached her breast. She rubbed her hands over them and squeezed gently. Regina was surprised to realize how good it felt, she had touched her breast before but this felt different. She could feel her nipples grow harder. 

“How does it feel?” Emma asked, mouth completely dry.

“Feels good. My nipples got harder” 

Emma closed her eyes for a second and whispered “fuck” She looked back at Regina “pinch them; roll your nipples between two fingers and pull them” 

Regina did as Emma told her and gasped at the sudden sensation. 

Emma heard Regina’s breathing picking up “you can be as rough as you like, don’t be afraid”

Regina’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and arched her back, small moans now escaping her. “it feels good Emma” 

Emma felt herself becoming wet at the erotic sight, her voice was strained when she gave her next order. “pull the straps down Regina, take them out.” 

Regina made direct eye contact with Emma as she pulled the straps down her shoulders and lower, freeing her breasts. Emma continued “lick one of your fingers, wet it a little with saliva and rub your nipple with your wet finger. Then keep squeezing” Regina did as told, never breaking eye contact until the pleasure became too much and she closed her eyes to enjoy. “you’re doing good Regina. Are you enjoying yourself?”

Regina nods and breaths out a small “yes” 

“why don’t you take the nighty off completely?” 

Regina reluctantly removed her hands from her breasts and pulled the negligee over her head and off, she sat back with just her black panties still in place. Emma noticed a darker spot as Regina became more aroused. “What else should I to do to myself Em-ma?” 

Emma didn’t hesitate to answer “rub your hands all over your body; tease yourself” 

Regina started groping herself. Feather-light touches all over her body. From her neck, down past her breast and over her flat abdomen. Her hands travelled lower and to her inner thighs. On her way back up she wanted to cup herself, to have some sort of stimulation but she resisted; Emma hadn’t told her to touch there yet, she didn’t want to disappoint the blonde. Once again pulling at her nipples, Regina’s moans got louder, more desperate. Emma noticed her trying to squeeze her legs together. 

“are you ready for more Regina?” 

Regina nodded frantically; voice desperate “please, I need more” 

Emma smirked “take your panties off” 

Regina hooked her thumbs on her panties and slowly pulled them down, over her ass, down smooth tanned legs, and off. 

“spread your legs Regina”

Swallowing loudly, Regina did as told. Emma’s stomach dropped and her own panties soaked through, she had never seen a more beautiful sight. Smooth, hairless lips red and swollen with arousal, opening practically leaking and little clit peeking out, begging for attention. She could smell Regina in the air around her, her mouth watered. Regina’s words brought her out of her own fantasies. 

“Emma, could you come closer? I want you to be able to see what I’m doing so you could guide me” 

Emma stood and walked over closer to the side of the bed, Regina scooted over and gave Emma room to sit right next to her. From here Emma was having a harder time keeping her hands to herself; she could easily reach over and touch Regina. She could be the one to squeeze her breasts and pull her nipples, she could be the one to smooth her fingers all over Regina’s body, she could be the one to slip her fingers inside Regina’s pussy and have her moaning out. 

“are you okay Emma?”

“uhm, yeah. Yeah, sorry. You can um- touch y-your um.” She took a deep breath to steady herself “touch your pussy Regina, slowly. Glide your fingers over yourself.” 

“I’ve never been this wet before” 

“have you ever gone inside?”

“no, I tried but it hurt so I stopped before I could fully get my fingers in” 

“would you like to try again? It might sting a little at first but I promise it will feel good after a while” 

“okay” 

Emma brought her gaze back down to see Regina’s fingers moving leisurely between her legs. Not really focusing her touch, just spreading her wetness around. 

“rub your clit; the little bump right on top there” 

“oh!” yeah that’s the clit “oh my god. Oh my god Emma” Regina’s hips were grinding against her own hand, her eyes shut tightly and her breath coming out in uneven pants. She opened her eyes and looked over at Emma, she opened her mouth to ask a question but quickly shook her head to dismiss it.

“What is it Regina? Talk to me”

“I- I know I said you don’t have to touch me” Emma held her breath at Regina’s words “but, I want to go inside and I’m scared it’s going to hurt I’ll back out if I do it. Could you maybe?”

Emma’s eyes widened and she licked her lips “are you sure Regina? It will basically be me taking your virginity” 

Regina nodded, fingers still moving steadily over her clit “I’m sure. I want it to be you” 

“okay. Can- can I kiss you?” 

“yes Emma, please” 

Hearing the desperation in Regina’s voice Emma placed her hand on Regina’s flushed cheek and slowly leaned down, pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and tentative at first, almost shy. When Regina placed her wet hand on Emma’s arm the kiss became more desperate. Emma nipped Regina’s bottom lip and ran her tongue over it, requesting entrance, which Regina immediately granted. Emma pushed her tongue against Regina’s. The younger girl tangled a hand in Emma’s blonde curls and sucked Emma’s tongue deeper into her mouth. Regina moaned into the kiss and Emma placed a tentative hand on her inner thigh. She slowly inched her hand higher up Regina’s leg and nearly sobbed when she finally ran her fingers though molten arousal. 

“fuck Regina, you’re soaked” 

Keeping Emma close, she rubbed her nose against the blonde’s as she confessed “it’s because of you Emma. Touching myself felt good, but it was the look on your face that got me so wet. The way you kept licking your lips, the way your eyes darkened with every movement I made. Everything you feel is yours.” 

Emma rubbed around Regina’s opening and gathered more of her arousal. Bringing her fingers up higher, she spread the wetness against Regina’s clit. Wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck, Regina spread her legs wider and begged for more.

“Fuck. Yes. Oh yes. It feels so good Emma. Mhmm” 

“you are so fucking sexy Regina. God, you feel so good. Perfect little pussy, so wet and hot.” 

“Emma. Emma please. Fuck please, inside me. I need to feel you inside me” 

Emma took mercy on the writhing form beneath her and once again circled Regina’s entrance.  
“I’m gonna go slow okay?” 

After Regina’s slight nod, Emma lined her middle finger with Regina’s opening and gently pushed in. At the first knuckle Emma looked down to take in Regina’s reaction, seeing unadultered bliss on her features, she pushed in more of her finger. Half way through she noticed Regina had gone quiet.  
“you okay?”

“Yes, it’s just a bit intense but I’m fine. Don’t stop”  
Emma kept going and after a few seconds her finger was completely inside. She slowly pulled it out to the tip before pushing back in.

“oh Emma. Yes.” 

“you like it?” Emma kept pumping the single digit.

“mhmm, you can go a little faster”

Picking up her speed, Emma leaned down to suck and kiss Regina’s neck. After a while Regina was asking for more.  
“Emma, another please.”

“are you sure?” 

Regina nodded “yes. Please, I want to feel more of you. Fill me please.”

“fuck Regina” 

“hmmm, please do” 

Emma chuckled and on her next pump she added her ring finger. She started off slow again but after a while Regina asked for more. Now Emma was steadily fucking Regina, thrusting her fingers faster and harder, kissing her and sucking her neck. 

Regina was writhing under her, one hand tangled in her blonde hair while the other hand pulled at the sheets.  
“Emma. I feel- I feel pressure building. God Emma, please don’t stop” 

“I won’t stop Regina. Just let your body enjoy it, let go baby. Cum for me” 

That was it. Regina tightened around Emma’s fingers and soaked her hand in her release. Emma helped her ride out her orgasm and slowly extracted her fingers after Regina’s breathing evened out. Making eye contact with the brunette, Emma brought her fingers up to her lips and licked them clean. She closed her eyes and moaned at the taste. Regina pulled her own and kissed Emma, tasting herself on the blonde’s tongue. 

Emma smiled at her “how do you feel?”

“definitely de-stressed” 

“that’s great. Mission accomplished” Emma chuckled 

Regina bit her lip “do you- um. Would you want to, maybe do this again?” 

Emma gave her a quick kiss “I would. How about we go take a dip in the pool and we can talk a little more?”

Regina nodded “I’d like that. Let me get change and I’ll meet you there in ten”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave your comments! love hearing your opinions :)

If Emma thought sitting in Regina’s bedroom was nerve-racking then waiting for her in the aftermath was about to give her a heart attack. She had already changed into her bathing suit and was now waiting on the younger woman to join her. Her mind kept coming up with different scenarios with how it would all go. Would Regina regret what happened? Technically at first, she had only asked Emma for directions, not to have Emma join in. Maybe she was in the heat of the moment and she thinks Emma took advantage of her. Will she be mad? Feel betrayed? Will she ask Emma to leave and never want to see her again? Emma didn’t like where her mind was taking her so she thought about another possible outcome. Regina would leap into her arms, confess her love, they would get married right then and there and have 12 children and a dog. Or was Regina more of a cat person? While pondering which pet they would get together, Regina had snuck up behind Emma and hugged her from behind. 

“You done trying to burn a hole on my lawn Ms. Swan?”

Emma placed her hands over Regina’s around her waist “Are you a dog person or a cat person?”

Regina was not expecting that and her confusion was visible “What? Where on earth did that come from?”

Emma shrugged “just wondering. I like dogs; cats don’t really do much and you can’t play fetch with them” 

Regina giggled at the randomness of it “I like either. Although if I had to choose an animal I would have to go with horses.”

“Those giant animals that could kill you with one kick and could easily trample you if you get in their way?” 

Regina full on laughed at that “where are you getting your horse information? They’re actually very gentle and loving animals.” 

Emma scoffed “I’ll believe it when I see it”

Regina smiled mischievously at her “I could take you to see if you don’t believe me”

“What? I there a horse room you forgot to show me on the tour my first day here?”

“No silly. I have a horse farm a few miles from here.” 

Emma turned to look at Regina with a raised brow “like, a farm just for horses?” she was even more confused at Regina’s nod “why would you want a bunch of horses lying around?” 

Regina smiled lovingly at her and walked over to a chair by the poolside. She looked over at Emma who sat next to her “When I was six years old, my father got me a colt. I loved him as soon as I laid eyes on him. I would visit him every day, brush his mane out and feed him. I made sure he got the best care.” Regina chuckled at a fond memory “one night, it was raining terribly and I was scared, and I worried that he might be scared too. So, I threatened the driver to take me to the stables” Regina’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink at admitting this “and when I got to the stables, I ran towards him, threw a blanket on his back and sat in his stall. Obviously, the driver called my parents and told them where I was. When they got there an hour later, they found me laying on a far corner with my horse, petting him, making sure he was okay. I was still terrified of the storm, but I wanted to be brave for him. Every time I was scared, I would run away from home and go to him. He made me feel invincible, because when I was with him, I wanted to protect him, to be brave for him. Whenever my parents would reprimand me for running away, I would argue that it’s because he was alone and afraid. One day my father suggested we get him a friend so he wouldn’t be alone. Only problem was, when it came time to choosing, I couldn’t pick one, there were so many options. So, we just bought them all. Now I have a horse farm.”

“What do you do when you feel scared now?”

Regina smiled “I think back to that night of the storm. Of the strength I felt just being close to him.”

Emma was stunned into silence. Having only met Regina two years ago when she moved in across the street, she had only ever known her as a strong young woman. But listening to this heart-felt story, seeing all the different emotions flash across her face, that little child-like sparkle in her eyes; Emma didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything. Instead, she leaned in and kissed Regina. A slow, sensual kiss that Emma hoped would speak louder than her words ever could. Running her tongue over Regina’s bottom lip, Regina gladly granted her entrance. For long minutes they sat together, kissing. Emma lightly ran her hands over Regina’s body not straying too far, just wanting to be close. Regina tangled her fingers in Emma’s hair and pulled her close. They both pulled apart, Emma gave her one last peck then sat back. 

“was that ok?” she asked shyly, running her thumb over Regina’s bruised lips. 

“More than.” Regina answered honestly “I really like kissing you” 

“me too. Kissing you I mean” 

Regina swallowed “and, did you like doing the other stuff?” she looked down at her hands, afraid of Emma’s answer. 

“I feel like I should be asking you that. I was afraid that you would be mad at me for everything I did. You only asked me to teach you and I ended up touching you and I thought you might regret it and I just-”

“Emma, look at me” Regina waited until Emma was making eye contact before she continued “there is nothing that you did that I didn’t want. I wanted you to touch me, I asked for more. And I could never regret what we did. I asked you if you would want to do it again and I meant it. I would love to experience that again with you. Hopefully next time you can enjoy it too” 

“Trust me Regina I enjoyed what happened between us just as much as you did if not more so. And if you’re 100% sure, then I would love to do it again.” Emma smiled at the teen. She looked out at the pool and back at Regina “come on, I promised a swim and I plan on delivering” 

Regina stood and walked towards Emma “okay. But if we’re going to swim, we do it on my terms” 

“and what terms are that princess?”

Instead of answering Regina simply pulled the strings of her bikini top until her top was bare, then she brought down her panties and threw them to the side. She smiled wide at Emma’s dumbstruck face and ran over to the pool, diving in and swimming across underwater. When she reemerged, Emma was still standing over to the side, looking down at her. 

“Your turn” 

Emma looked around wondering if anyone could see them back here. The fence was pretty high up and there was shrubbery covering too. The doors were locked so no one could come in. Then she remembered there was a naked Regina in the pool waiting for her and she suddenly didn’t care about anything else anymore. She quickly discarded her swimsuit and jumped into the water. She swam over to Regina and came out right in front of her, pulling her hair back Emma laughed.

“this is insane, what if someone sees us”

“no one is going to bother us. I do this all the time and I’ve never been caught before” 

“You mean you’re constantly naked back here and I’ve been just across the street completely oblivious to your nakedness?” 

“would it help if I told you from now on whenever I’m naked back here I promise to call you and tell you all about it?”

“hmmm, I don’t know. How about you call me over and I come be naked with you?” Emma smirked at the brunette 

“I like the way you think, Swan”

“Well, that’s good. Because believe me when I say I have a lot in mind for what we can do” 

Emma and Regina spent the next few hours in the pool together. They swam around each other and drifted all along the water but eventually they would float back to each other and engage in a few make out sessions. They spoke about anything and everything. Regina told Emma her plans for the future; Emma told Regina about her childhood. They joked and made fun but also had moments of heart-felt truths and some dark topics. They would listen intently to each other and offer words of comfort when they noticed a change in the other. It seemed as if the two had always been like this; as if they were life-long friends who are just catching up after some time apart. 

Regina felt as is for the first time in her life she had someone who she could truly be herself around. With her parents she always worked to be the perfect daughter; always getting the perfect grades, always excelling in anything she did, always trying to be the best. With her friends she always had to shape herself into what they wanted her to be. Fake smiles for people she doesn’t know, fake interest on topics she didn’t care for, vapid conversations and empty promises. She had everything she could ever want and then some; she should be happy; everyone says she should be happy. So why did she have this nagging feeling that something is missing? Looking over at the blonde floating serenely in the water, Regina came to the realization that it wasn’t something that was missing; it was someone.

Emma was amazed at how comfortable she felt around the teen. Ever since her days in foster care she had trouble trusting people, meaning she didn’t trust anyone at all. She built these walls around herself, never let anyone know the real her. No one wanted to know the real her, no one ever cared. She’s been out on her own since she was 16; after running away from her foster homes she guessed they just stopped looking for her. And she considered herself lucky for that. She was able to start her own life, doing little odd jobs she got along. Over the years she built herself up, made a name for herself. Here she is five years later; working as a bail’s bonds person was steady income, she was able to get a nice house. Her home. She was proud of herself for making it all alone, but at the end of the day that’s how she felt, alone. She didn’t have anyone to come home to, no one to tell how her day went, no one to celebrate her victories or trudge through her losses. Emma forever alone Swan. Suddenly there was a huge splash of water hitting her in the face and a cheeky looking Regina quickly swimming away. 

Emma sank underwater and swam after her. She reveled in Regina’s squeal of surprise when Emma pulled her down by a leg. Both women sprang out of the water laughing. 

“you scared me!” Regina said in between laughs, slapping Emma on the chest.

“Me? You’re the one who splashed me in the face”

“You seemed really lost in thought, I wanted to bring you back to me” Regina swam towards Emma and wrapper her arms around her neck. Bringing her closer, their breasts were pressed tightly against each other, their faces slowly inching closer together. 

“I’m right here”

“promise?”

Emma smiled at her “I promise” and with that she pressed their lips together once again.

A kiss and a promise. Regina believed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a heartfelt conversation and then more smut! :D

Later that night the ladies sat in the den eating a pizza that Regina had ordered in.

“I can’t believe THE Regina Mills is sitting here eating a grease-filled, carb packed, extra cheesy, meat-lovers pizza. What would the fellow health-nuts say” Emma said in a teasing, exaggerated voice. 

“Shut up.” Regina laughed “I indulge every now and then. I just make sure to run an extra mile or get in an extra hour of workout.”

Trying to catch a piece of peperoni from falling, Emma absentmindedly answered “you know on average a woman can lose up to 69 calories during sex” She just caught the peperoni slice when she looked over at a wide-eyed Regina. “ehm. Or you know I heard that somewhere, or maybe I read it? Probably isn’t even true so-”

“I guess we should have more sex and find out” Regina cut her off. “although 69 calories won’t cut it. So, we’re gonna have to have a lot of sex if I want to keep my figure.” Regina said casually as if making plans for lunch.

Almost choking on the peperoni Emma quickly coughed out and reached over for her can of coke. Taking a few sips, she swallowed loudly then took a few deep breaths. “damn Regina, are you trying to kill me?”

“just making my intentions clear dear. I wouldn’t want any misunderstandings between us.”

“okay, makes sense.” Emma thought for a while “can I ask you something?”

“you just did” 

“ha-ha you sassy bitch. I’m serious, I’m curious about something.”

Regina wiped her mouth and gave Emma her full attention “shoot.”

“earlier today when you said there was one girl you were attracted to…”

Regina answered before she could fully ask “I was referring to you if that’s what you’re asking.”

“yeah, it is. Okay. Um, why hadn’t you like, said anything before?”

“Like I told you Emma, I never believed you would return my feelings.” She paused and took a deep breath before continuing “you and I haven’t known each other very long and when we spoke it was just for a few minutes at a time. But as short as our conversations were, they meant so much to me. I remember feeling different when I was around you; lighter, happier. I would search you out in a crowd, I would wonder how you were doing and as silly as it sounds, I felt as if we were thousands of miles apart when in reality you were right across the street. I had never felt that way about anyone before and at first, I didn’t know what the hell was wrong with me. Then one day I saw you from a distance, the sunlight was hitting you just right. When you turned and saw me, you smiled and waved. I swear in that moment my heart stopped.” 

By the time Regina was done speaking, Emma had tears in her eyes. This girl; this beautiful, kind, intelligent, perfect girl was sitting here pouring her heart out to her. Emma felt it only right she answers with just as much devotion.

“Red dress, black heels, perfectly coiffed hair and ruby red lipstick” Emma said squinting at Regina

“What?”

“The day you talked about, when I smiled and waved. That’s what you were wearing.” Emma reaches over and holds Regina’s hand. “I was having such a shitty day. Work was awful, my car broke down, I had lost my wallet and my phone fell and broke. I scowled from the minute I woke up and all throughout the day. But when I saw you standing by the sidewalk it’s like all that just melted away. It was just you in that red dress. I remember thinking how you were probably dressed for a date and how much I wished it was me taking you out instead. I wanted to walk over and tell you to ditch whatever loser you were about to waste your time with and come with me instead. Then I thought about how this perfect girl who was sitting on top of the world, an actual queen, would never go for a lowly peasant like me” 

Regina gave a watery smile “peasant? Oh Emma. You’re more like my white knight” 

Emma chuckled at Regina’s view of her and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. One kiss turned into two, then three and before they knew it Emma was leaning back on the couch while Regina straddled her thighs. Hands roamed and small moans escaped as both women built each other up. Emma shuddered when she felt Regina’s hand inching up her shirt, nails lightly scratching leaving faint red marks on their trail. She knew they had to stop before she fucked Regina right there on the couch. Reluctantly, Emma pulled back from their kiss and brought her own hand up to stop Regina’s from reaching its destination.

“hmmm, Regina. Wait. We need to stop” 

Regina looked crestfallen “oh. Ok.” 

Before she could climb off, Emma held her tightly by the hips and held her in place “I just mean if we want to continue this we have to go upstairs. This afternoon I was just a friend helping another friend out. Now that we talked and got our feelings out in the open, I want to take my time worshiping every inch of your body. Will you let me do that?”

Regina shuddered at Emma’s words. She could already feel her panties growing damp and bucked her hips against the blonde. “will you be naked too this time? I want to feel you against me.”

Emma smiled “anything you want, my queen” 

Putting away the leftover pizza they made their way upstairs and back into Regina’s room. Emma closes the door and locks it out of habit. She turns to look over at Regina sitting on the edge of the bed. Walking over she stands in front of the brunette and softly rubs her cheek. Looking into each other’s eyes, no words were exchanged, everything was written across both their faces; admiration, care, hunger and lust. Emma couldn’t wait anymore. She takes her shirt off and throws it carelessly on the floor. Regina is immediately drawn in by the skin on display. Collarbone with freckles dusted across, sports bra encasing pillowy breasts, taut abdomen with the faint outline of a six-pack forming. Emma’s shorts were next, popping the button open and slowly pulling the zipper down, the shorts fall to the ground where Emma kicks them away. Clad in only a black sports bra and boy shorts, Emma smirks at the brunette’s transfixed face. Reaching over to take her underwear off, Regina suddenly stops her.

“wait, I want to do that part” quickly standing up, Regina wraps her arms around Emma and kisses her. Running her hands over Emma’s torso, Regina hooks her fingers in her sports bra and pulls it over Emma’s head and off. Still kissing the blonde, Regina reaches up and squeezes her breast. Both of them moan out at the first contact; Regina at the feel of Emma’s soft round tits in her hand and Emma at Regina’s warm hands playing with her. Tearing her eyes away from what she was doing, Regina looks up to find Emma biting her lip, eyes closed. “is this okay?” she asks almost shyly.

“God baby it’s so fucking good” Emma whines when Regina starts pinching her nipples just like she taught her. Emma takes Regina’s shirt off and kisses her neck. She pushes the brunette to lie on the bed and straddles her tanned legs. Bringing her lips down to Regina’s collarbone, Emma stops to bite and suck the skin there, making sure not to leave any lasting marks. Moving down Emma looks Regina in the eyes when she sticks her tongue out and runs it over a hard nipple. Regina couldn’t hold back her moans.

“oh Emma. Fuck” holding Emma in place, Regina pushes her chest out further. “yes Emma. So good” 

Emma took her time ravishing both of Regina’s breast. Squeezing them in her hands and laving at the hard nipples with her tongue. Soon she moves lower, peppering kisses over her toned abdomen. Regina gasps when Emma pops open the button of her shorts; she pulls them down along with her panties. Emma notices Regina is stock still with her eyes shut tightly. 

“Regina? Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“No. yes, I’m fine Emma. I feel like my body is on fire but in the best possible way, if that makes any sense? It felt incredible when I did this to myself but having you do it is another level of pleasure. I want to keep going. Please” 

“okay, I’m going to put my mouth on you; I want to taste you. If it gets to be too much-”

“I’m fine Emma, please continue” 

Hearing the reassurance in Regina’s voice, Emma ducks her head and takes her first swipe of the brunette’s essence. As soon as the taste registers on her tongue Emma is hooked. Regina is the perfect mix of sweet, earthy and tangy, Emma can’t get enough. She can hear Regina’s screams of pleasure and can feel the teen pulling her blonde locks but she keeps at the task at hand and eats Regina without abandon.

“ohhh fuck Emma yes!! Yes, yes yes yes! FUCK EMMA YES!” Regina looks down and is captivated by the look of pure pleasure on the blonde’s face. Head bobbing, eyes closed, eyebrows scrunched and her mouth working Regina for everything she was worth.

“God, Emma. You look so fucking beautiful eating my pussy. Please don’t stop baby, it’s so fucking good. Mhmm” 

Emma runs her tongue from Regina’s opening all the way up to her clit where she lightly sucks on the stiff bud.   
“THERE! Oh Emma! Fuck, suck me right there!”

Like a ravenous animal, Emma kisses, licks and sucks; she holds down Regina’s hips that start bucking into her face. Soon she can feel Regina’s legs start to tremble. She latches onto the brunette’s clit and sucks harder. Regina couldn’t stop her screams of ecstasy.

“Emma. Emma. I’m close”

A few more flicks of her tongue and Regina gushes into Emma’s mouth. The blonde drinks her down greedily, her nose and chin getting wet in the process. She keeps her mouth on Regina, licking her through her orgasm. After a few seconds the brunette stops shuttering and her breathing returns to normal. When she opens her eyes to look at Emma, she sees the blonde licking her lips and wiping the wetness from her face on her arm. 

“Mmmm, Emma come here.” She reaches up for the blonde and pulls her down for a deep kiss. She moans at the new flavor in Emma’s mouth. “I like tasting myself on your lips” she whispers as the kiss comes to an end.

“Fuck Regina. Keep saying things like that and I’m gonna cum without you even touching me” 

“Well that just won’t do darling, because I would very much like to touch you.” 

Nodding, Emma kisses Regina again. Regina runs her hands all over Emma’s body. She scratches down her back, tangles her fingers in her hair and squeezes her breasts; she can’t get enough of the older woman. After a few minutes of this, Emma feels like she’s about to combust. She takes Regina’s hand and guides it down her body and into her panties. Regina moans when she feels Emma for the first time. 

“Jesus Emma. You’re so wet. God darling is this all for me?” 

“Mhmm. It’s what you do to me baby. Please touch me Regina, I need you” 

Kissing Emma again, Regina rubs the pads of her fingers lightly over Emma’s pussy. Wanting more room to work with she brings down Emma’s panties. The blonde quickly discards them and once again moves to hover over Regina. Regina circles Emma’s clit and the blonde bucks her hips into her hand. She brings her head down to nuzzle into Regina’s shoulder. From there the brunette can hear every little moan and whimper that Emma let out; she loves the noises the blonde makes. Regina slowly moves her fingers down to Emma’s opening, hesitant in her moves as she’s not sure what Emma might like. When her fingers slowly pass over the leaking hole Emma gasps into Regina’s shoulder. Regina takes this as a good sign and lines up her middle finger to push in. Slowly fucking Emma with one finger Regina is amazed at how much she enjoys the feeling of being inside the older woman. 

“you feel so good Emma. Wet, hot and fuck- so tight. I love the way your pussy feels around my finger” 

Emma starts bucking her hips harder “More. Please Regina.”

“you want another finger baby?”

“Two more”

“you- you want three fingers in? won’t that hurt?” 

Emma could have chuckled and explained but right now she was too far gone and needed to cum, “No, it wont hurt. Just- please Regina, I need more” 

Regina pulls out her finger and lines up three on her next thrust. She moves slowly, not wanting to hurt the blonde but when all three fingers were fully inside all she sees is complete ecstasy on Emma’s face. She starts thrusting and Emma moans louder, she starts riding Regina’s finger in earnest. 

“Regina. Oh yes. Oh, fuck baby. Fuck me so good.” 

Trying to move the angle of her hand, Regina curls her fingers and Emma screams at the new sensation.

“FUCK! Regina! Keep your hand just like that. God I’m gonna fucking cum.” Pushing down on Regina’s hand, Emma grinds down faster and harder. She wraps her arms around Regina’s neck and suddenly freezes. She lets out a growl as she cums on Regina’s fingers, soaking her hand down to her wrist. Regina relishes the feel of Emma’s walls spasming around her fingers, the feel of Emma’s wetness running down her hand, the smell of Emma’s essence in the air, the soft whimpers Emma lets out as she comes down from her high. It’s complete sensory overload and Regina loves it. After a few minutes Emma reaches down and pulls Regina’s fingers out of herself. Regina looks at her hand, she brings it up to her face and tentatively licks some of the wetness there. Emma looks on in wonder as Regina licks her release from her own hand. She almost came again at the visual. When her hand is free of cum Regina looks at Emma. 

“was that okay?” 

Emma chuckles incredulously “okay? Regina that was the best orgasm of my life. I don’t remember having ever cum that hard before.”

“really?” Regina asks feeling pride at Emma’s words.

Emma smiles and kisses her “really, really.” She climbs off Regina’s lap and lays next to the teen. Regina immediately moves closer and snuggles into Emma’s side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a revelation. Some angst coming up in the next chapter. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think. Enjoy! :D

For the next few days, the two women were inseparable, they would wake up together, spend their days out in the pool or take small walks around the neighborhood. This would only last an hour or so before they inevitably ended up back in the manor for another round of vigorous sex. Emma loved showing Regina new techniques and positions; and Regina was all too eager to learn everything Emma had to teach her. This is how Regina ended up bent over the kitchen counter with Emma standing behind her, one hand wrapped around Regina’s throat, the other thrusting into the brunette hard and fast from behind. 

“EMMAAA! Fuck me, Emma! Fuck me just like that!” 

“That’s right baby. Fucking scream my name.” Emma angled her thrusts to hit Regina’s g-spot. The brunette moaned louder, her knees buckled and she soaked Emma’s hand in her release. Emma slowed her hand and when Regina stopped spasming around her fingers she pulled out. Looking down onto Regina’s pussy she could see her cum running down her legs. Emma couldn’t resist, licking her lips she got down on her knees. “Mmmm, look at that. Sweet little pussy just for me”

Regina whined at Emma’s words “yours. All yours” she breathed out, still coming down from her high. Before she could fully recover, she felt Emma spread her ass cheeks and lick a steady line from her clit up to her opening. “oh Emma” she pressed her head down onto the counter and let herself get lost in the sensations all over again. 

Emma pushed her tongue into Regina’s pussy, trying to get as much of the sweet nectar as she possibly could. She squeezed Regina’s ass, moaning into her, she smacked her hand down, reddening the skin there. Regina loved the feeling. “Again”

Emma smirked and stood “hmm? What’s that baby?”

“Please Emma, do it again”

“you gotta be more specific Gina. Tell me what you want”

Regina squeezed her eyes shut “spank me” 

“louder”

“Spank me!”

“Louder Regina!”

“Fuck Emma. Spank my ass! Please” 

Emma brought her hand up and slapped it down hard onto Regina’s ass, her hand stinging on impact. She rubbed the skin there and repeated her motions, she did this until she felt the heat on Regina’s ass, the area raw and an angry shade of red. Dropping back onto her knees Emma ravaged Regina’s pussy. She wrapped her lips around the brunette’s clit and flicked her tongue over it. She probed Regina’s opening with two fingers and pushed in when she heard the teen moan; after a minute she felt the tight walls contracting around her fingers. Replacing her fingers with her tongue, Emma swallowed down everything Regina had to give her. Once she was sure the brunette was done, she stood up and rubbed her hand over her back. Regina didn’t move. 

“babe”

“just give me a minute. I think you may have killed me” 

Emma chuckled and leaned down “kill you huh? Well let me bring you back to life with a kiss, like Snow White”

Regina looked over at the blonde “the Evil Queen didn’t actually kill Snow White with the apple. She just put her to sleep.”

Emma scrunched her eyebrows “nu-uh. The witch was mad that Snow White was prettier than her so she poisoned the apple and killed her. Then prince Charming wakes her up with true love’s kiss. That’s Disney 101 Gina”

Regina slowly stands and turns to face Emma “she couldn’t have killed Snow White just because she was pretty. Which doesn’t make any sense because she was described to be white as snow with ebony hair and blood red lips; that sounds horrifying. There has to be more to the story than that. I want to hear what the Evil Queen has to say” 

Emma stood stock for a second. Then burst “why the hell are we analyzing a Disney film when we could be making out?”

Regina shrugged “you’re the one who brought it up” 

Instead of answering Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and kissed her. Regina smiled into the kiss “I love tasting myself on your lips.” Emma chuckled and once again pressed her lips to the brunette’s. 

Regina went back upstairs to shower again and Emma stayed in the kitchen to clean up. While putting the dishes in the dishwasher Emma’s phone started ringing. She saw the name flash on the screen and quickly answered when she saw her boss’ name. 

“Hey August, what’s up?”

“Hey Swany, I got another case for ya; are you up for the job? The guy’s been on the run for a while so there’s big money out for him.”

“Who am I looking for?” Emma asked reaching out for a pen and paper to write down any details.

“Killian Jones. Bastard abandoned his wife and two kids then skipped town on his court cases. He’s been spotted around but no one has been able to get close enough to catch him, he always slips away at the last minute.” 

“I’ll get him, just email me what I need and I’ll have him for you by the end of the week.”

August paused before speaking a little more seriously “be careful with this one Swany. He’s a sly fucker and he’s not afraid to fight his way out of trouble. People nicknamed him ‘Captain Hook’ because he carries around a sharp metal hook to hurt anyone who gets in his way”

“don’t worry August, you know I always give 100%. I can watch out for myself” 

With that Emma hung up and went in search of Regina. They spent the day cuddled up watching movies; Emma introducing Regina to the world of Star Wars. Regina spent most of the time asking questions, noticing she was getting on Emma’s nerves she gave a cheeky smile and asked even more. 

“I just don’t get why the movies aren’t in order? Shouldn’t part one be first?”

Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes “no because you get the story line in the order that they’re in”

“well yeah but-”

“Regina!” Emma cut her off, she was about to apologize when she noticed Regina holding back a laugh “you’re messing with me aren’t you?”

Regina laughed then “I’m sorry darling, you’re just too easy” she squeezed Emma’s hand. Looking back at the screen she took one last dig at the blonde “what’s the bear’s name again?”

“you did not just refer to Chewbacca as a bear!!” 

Laughing even louder now, Regina wiped the tears from her eyes and took deep breaths “ok, ok I’m done. I promise.”

Watching the rest of the movie in silence, Emma occasionally glanced down at Regina who was nuzzled up into her side. Emma took in the beauty that this girl was; sitting here with Regina was the most at peace Emma had felt in a while. The past few days have been nothing short of absolute bliss for the blonde and it was all thanks to Regina. No wonder Emma so easily fell in love with the girl. Woah. What? Love? Emma back tracked. ‘am I in love with her? I mean, I care about her and I trust her. My heart beats like crazy when she’s around. Her smile makes my day and her eyes, god her eyes. Holy shit. I’m in love with Regina Mills.’ It was like a slap in the face; when the hell did that happen? And what does she do with that information? She should tell Regina, let her know how she feels. But what if Regina doesn’t feel the same way? Of course she feels the same way, she told her just as much. Regina’s still just a teenager, Emma should give her a chance to be free and enjoy life. Emma was only 20 years old herself and she would give anything to have someone to share her life with. Regina’s mother would never approve, Regina is all she has! Cora trusted Emma in her home, to care for Regina; Emma could show Cora how much she loves her daughter. She’s taken out of her confusing thoughts by Regina’s voice.

“Emma? Are you okay? Your heart is racing” 

Emma smiled at the concern she hears in the brunette’s voice “yeah, I just….um, really like this movie” 

“are you going to stay and finish watching then? I’m going to head to bed, I’m pretty sleepy” 

“Nah, I’ll watch some other time. I’d much rather hold you as you fall asleep” 

Regina smiled and kissed Emma sweetly. Making their way upstairs, both women cuddled up under the covers. Emma held Regina as promised and listened to the teens’ breathing even out as she falls asleep. Looking down at Regina’s serene face Emma can feel her insides warming up. Regina scrunched her nose adorably and turned over pressing her back against the blonde. Emma wraps her arm around Regina’s waist and spoons her, nuzzling her face into soft brown locks. Emma kisses Regina’s head and whispers to the sleeping form. 

“God, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before; it was right in front of me. I knew my feelings for you were intense but it's all so clear now. I love you, Regina. Deeply, madly, head over heels in love with you.” Giving one last kiss, Emma snuggles up behind Regina and falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a short chapter but it leads up to the main event! Enjoy :)

“So, your mom comes home this weekend, right?” Emma asks as she sets her mug of coffee down. 

“Yeah. Sometimes she calls and says she’ll be out a few days longer but it’s not guaranteed.” Regina says walking towards the door. “I’m going to hang out with my friends for a bit. I’ll be back in about an hour or so” 

Emma walked over to Regina and gives her a chaste kiss and sees her out. With the brunette away it gives her time to get the information she needs to catch that Killian guy. She figures the job should be simple enough; men usually fall for her trap pretty easily. Getting to work on her laptop, Emma was able to get in contact with him. He answered quickly when he saw a beautiful blonde woman wanting to chat with him. Sending emails back and forth, Emma got a feel on him; what he likes, how he thinks and was even able to set up a date for them to meet. Satisfied with her work for the morning, Emma went upstairs to shower. Standing under the hot spray, the blonde’s mind wandered to her brunette companion. She was still reeling her feelings of being in love with Regina. She has to tell Regina how she feels; well, technically she already did but Regina was asleep. She wants to hold Regina in her arms, look her in the eyes and confess her love. Emma washed up as she thought about different ways to tell Regina. 

“Emma, I’m home!” Regina called out as she walked further into the house. Seeing Emma’s laptop on the counter she assumed the blonde was upstairs. Regina moved over to put away the computer when she grazed the mouse pad and the screen lit up. Quickly going to close the laptop she freezes as her eyes land on the conversation on display. She knew it was wrong to be invading Emma’s privacy like this, but the brunette couldn’t believe what she was reading. By the time she got to the last message tears were streaming down her face and she was livid. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Emma call her name.

“Regina!”

Regina flinched and looked over to the blonde’s worried face. 

Emma stepped closer to the shaking teen “baby what’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?” Emma reached over to hold Regina when the brunette pushed her hand away and took a step back.

“Don’t fucking touch me. And don’t you dare call me that Emma, how could you be so cynical?” Regina paced as she spoke “after everything we did, everything we spoke about. All those things you said to me, was any of that even true?” 

Emma was even more confused now “Regina what are you talking about? Of course it was true, everything I ever told you was the absolute truth. Please just tell me what’s going on, what is this about?” 

The vein on Regina’s head was popping and her fists closed so tight they turned white. “This is about you using me and then making plans to go on a date with some scumbag. I saw the messages on your laptop. You told that man that you’re stuck babysitting some kid and that you need a good night out. You even made plans to meet with him at a fancy restaurant this weekend.”

It finally dawned on Emma “no, Regina I can explain that. It’s not what you think”

“What I think, Emma, is that whatever happened between us these last few days was a mistake.”

“Regina please-.”

“Get out. I’ll tell mother that you did your job. Now get the hell out of my house. I never want to see you again.” 

“Please just let me explain.”

“I said get the fuck out of my house!” Regina threw her phone at the blonde, Emma ducked and the phone smashed against the wall behind her. 

Emma quickly grabbed her laptop and ran out. When she got to her own house, she slammed the door closed and let the tears fall. Everything was ruined, she ruined it. The best thing that ever happened to her and it’s all gone. She leaned back against the closed door and slipped down, she sat hugging her knees. “FUCK!”. Emma sat there for hours, crying her eyes out, cursing herself for leaving her laptop laying around so carelessly. “please Regina. I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me :3

Emma gave herself another once over in the mirror. A skin tight black leather dress that accentuated all her assets, blood red heels, golden curls cascading down her back and makeup done perfectly to make her eyes pop; she was ready to go in for the kill. She checked her phone for the hundredth time, hoping to see a certain brunette’s name appear on the screen. But like the previous 99 times, her inbox was empty. No messages, no phone calls, not even a voicemail. Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts, she had to focus tonight; she was going to work and the man she was going after could be dangerous. With one last deep breath to get into work mode, she grabbed her clutch where she kept her handcuffs and walked out the door. 

“good evening ma’am, welcome to BLU”

“Hi. Reservation for Jones” Emma smiled nervously at the hostess.

After clicking a few buttons on her laptop, the woman nodded “yes, Killian Jones, table for two. Right this way” 

Leading Emma to the table, Emma noticed her ‘date’ hadn’t arrived yet. She sat facing the door and scoped the place out. She took in account all possible exit routs should Killian choose to run. After almost fifteen minutes of waiting Emma was starting to worry that Killian wouldn’t show. Just as she was about to leave, a deep voice caught her attention.

“you’re even more beautiful in person, love” turning to face the man, Emma’s immediately engulfed in a cloud of axe body spray. 

“Killian. I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show” she smiles politely. 

“Sorry about that, my hair was being stubborn and my eyeliner kept getting smudged” he replied nonchalantly as if it’s a regular occurrence for him. 

Emma held back her grimace and pushed an awkward smile out “ah…yeah. But you’re here now”

“yes, and may I say love I’m quite pleased with what I see. Relieved even. I mean, I’ve gone on a lot of dates, you know being as devilishly handsome as I am, and some women don’t even come close to their online pictures; always a few pounds over or one too many wrinkles. But you Emma Swan are absolutely delicious.” He smirked in a way he thought was charming.

It took every ounce of self-control Emma had not to lunge forward and punch this guy in the throat. She opened her mouth to answer but froze when a familiar face entered the restaurant. There, in all her splendor, was Regina Mills. Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away from the woman who had invaded every minute of her thoughts for the past few days. It’s as if time stood still. Regina walked over and sat a few tables across from Emma and it was only when someone pulled back Regna’s chair did Emma notice the brunette wasn’t alone. The man smiled down at Regina and took his own seat. Emma thought her heart was about to burst. “she’s on a date” she thought to herself. She couldn’t breathe, all the air was sucked out of the room and the darkness was creeping in. Luckily, she was able to get her emotions under control before her eyes could start watering up. She flinched when Killian spoke.

“are you alright love? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” 

Emma smiled weakly “uhm. Yeah, yes. Sorry, I just thought I saw someone I knew, but I was mistaken” 

Killian smiled “well then, just stop worrying about everyone else and look at me. I’ve heard I’m quite the view” he winked at her. 

Emma noticed Regina stand and walk over to the bathroom. Quickly excusing herself, she followed the teen, locking the door once she was inside. 

Checking her makeup in the mirror, Regina didn’t look at the blonde as she spoke “I tried getting Robin to agree to a different restaurant but he insisted on this one. I’m here to have dinner with a nice man Ms. Swan, don’t make things hard for yourself.”

“bullshit. He looks at you like a lost little puppy, had you wanted to go somewhere else he would have agreed.” Emma took a step closer to the brunette. “and really Regina, how old is he? 40? And what’s with the constipated look on his face” 

“How dare you. Robin is a wonderful man.” Emma noticed how Regina didn’t deny any of her jabs towards the man “and what about your date huh? He’s wearing more makeup than me! And who the hell wears a leather jacket to a fancy restaurant, which isn’t even real leather by the way. Like, just because this is a seafood restaurant doesn’t mean he has to dress like a pirate!” Regina stood toe to toe with the blonde, eyes raging with fury. 

Emma looked deep into mocha brown eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, Emma grabbed Regina’s face and kissed her. Not expecting it at first, Regina quickly caught on and returned the kiss. It was all fiery passion. Tongues fighting for dominance, teeth nipping and soft moans escaping both women. Emma pushed Regina against the counter. Nipping down the brunette’s neck Emma lifted her up on the counter and rode up her dress. “Emma wait-” Ignoring the brunette, Emma slid her hand up a caramel thigh and groaned into Regina’s neck when her fingers reached damp panties. Just as she was about to push the flimsy piece of cloth to the side, Regina grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
Emma looked at her questioningly. Regina sighed “we can’t do this Emma. I’m here with Robin, and you have your own date.” 

“Regina, I’ve been trying to tell you from the beginning. I’m here for work, that man out there is a dangerous criminal that I need to bring in. It’s not a real date, I would never do that to you. I love you Regina” 

Regina’s breath hitched and her eyes softened “you do?” 

“of course I do. I love you Regina Mills.” 

“Emma I-”

“Hello? Someone in there?” a knock on the door interrupted the pair.

“we should probably get back out there” Regina chose to say instead. She walked over to the door and unlocked it, apologizing to the scowling woman on the other side.

Emma went back to her table, Killian smiled at her “thought you had run out on me love. Took a while in the bathroom there” 

“and let you get away? I don’t think so” 

Killian smirked “well, I am quite the catch. You’re a lucky woman, Swan”

“yeah well, too bad your wife and kids weren’t as lucky” 

His smile dropped and he raised a brow in confusion “what was that, love?”

“you know, your family. The people you abandoned. Then again with the kind of man you are, maybe they are lucky to be rid of you.”

Finally catching up to what the blonde was saying, Killian glared at her “You’re a bail bonds person” it was said more as a statement than a question. He slowly raised his hands and stood, this drew the attention of other customers, including Robin. “oh my, seems that poor fellow is in trouble” turning her head, Regina saw Emma stand behind Killian, pulling handcuffs out of her purse. “it’s true," she thought to herself “it was all just a job”. Before she could complete the thought, Killian reared his elbow back and hit Emma square in the nose. When the blonde took a few steps back and wiped the blood off her nose, Killian ran across the room and out the back door. Expecting something like this, Emma quickly gathered her bearings and sprinted after him. 

Robin turned back to Regina after witnessing the scene “seems like some undercover cop job gone wrong. Well, that’s what happens when they send a woman to do a man’s job” 

Regina scoffed at the sexist remark “you know what Robin; this was clearly a mistake” Regina threw her napkin down on the table and stood.

Robin’s face scrunched in confusion and Regina was able to see that constipated look that Emma was talking about. “Regina, where are you going?” 

Regina smiled “I’m going after my girlfriend” 

“girlfriend? But you’re on a date with me. I thought things were going good between us.” 

“well, I guess that’s what happens when you send a man to do a woman’s job” she walked out, leaving a confused Robin looking at her retreating form. 

Emma slammed the door open and rushed out into the dark alleyway. Feeling the blood drip down her nose she groaned in frustration “ughhh, damn it Killian.” She heard laughing but couldn’t see any movement. 

Killian’s voice rang out “sorry about that love. You kind of took me by surprise back there” 

Emma whipped her head around, trying to see in the pitch black. “just give up, I already got you trapped, there’s no way out” 

“give up? Did you even do your research on me? You should know I don’t back down without a fight.”

“yeah, well neither do I. I know everything I need to know about you Killian. Or would you prefer I call you Captain Hook?” 

A voice calling out by the street side distracted the blonde “Emma?!”

Turning at Regina’s voice, Emma didn’t see Killian jump out behind her “way to ruin the surprise love” at that, he sank a metal hook onto Emma’s side. Searing pain overtook the blonde and she let out a silent scream. Clutching her side, Emma fell to her knees. Killian turned to run down the alley. 

Regina heard footsteps rapidly approaching and turned to the alley. She saw the man Emma was chasing running towards her, but she didn’t see the blonde follow. A couple was coming out of the restaurant and Regina noticed they were holding a bottle of wine. She took the bottle from the man’s hand “excuse me, I need this.” She swung the bottle back and hit Killian, smashing the bottle on his face. The man fell onto the sidewalk, unconscious. She held the neck of the bottle, the only piece that didn’t break into little shards. “sorry, I needed to stop him.” Reaching into her purse she pulled out a hundred-dollar bill “here, go buy another one.” The couple stood frozen with their mouths open, complete shock at what they just witnessed. 

Regina turned to the alley and walked into the darkness. Barely being able to see in the dark, she almost tripped over a lump on the ground. Adjusting to the darkness, Regina saw it was Emma curled on the ground. “oh my god, Emma!!” she fell to her knees at the blonde’s side. The back door to the restaurant opened as a chef heard the noise and went to investigate. When the light hit Emma, Regina’s heart stopped, she saw a pool of blood around the older woman. “No. no no no! Emma!” she saw the blonde clutching her side and saw the blood pouring out. Pushing down to apply pressure she yelled at the chef “CALL AN AMBULANCE!!” The man scurried off to get help. Regina had tears streaming down her face, she kept pushing down but more blood kept seeping out “Emma. Stay with me, please. Help is coming baby, just please hold on a little longer.”  
“R’gina” Emma struggled out.

“I’m right here Emma, I’m here baby, stay with me”

Emma smiled weakly “I l-love y-y-you” when the blonde heard sirens approaching in the distance, she closed her eyes. 

“Emma wake up! Emma!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and a short epilogue afterwards. Hope you all enjoyed! :)

Slowly opening her eyes and looking around her bedroom, Emma glances down to see a naked Regina nuzzling into her side, small smile on her face.  
“what are you thinking that has you smiling like that?”

Regina looks up at the blonde with sparkling eyes “You; us. Everything we’ve been through and how we go to this point”

Emma raised a brow “that’s a lot of thoughts going on in that pretty head of yours.”

“I just like to think back to it all and see how far we’ve come. It still amazes me sometimes” 

“you amaze me”

Regina chuckles “ever the charmer Ms. Swan” 

Leaning down to kiss Regina Emma teases “that’s Swan-Mills to you” 

Before they could get lost in their passion, Regina broke the kiss and leaned back “we have to get up and get everyone ready for school.”

Emma groaned “tell me again why we decided to have kids? The little boogers are cutting into my sex time” 

Regina gawks at her incredulously “Emma Swan-Mills! Stop speaking ill of our children! And don’t act like we don’t go at it like rabbits’ anyways” she gives her wife a smirk as she makes her way towards the en-suit. Before she could shut the door, Emma presses her against the wall and kisses her fiercely “I love you”

Regina smiles lovingly at her “I love you too darling. That’s why I need you to wake up”

Emma looked at her confused “what?”

“wake up Emma.”

Regina fades away and her voice sounds far away. Emma is in pain; her head hurts and her side is killing her. She tries to speak but her throat is like sandpaper, everything is dark. Opening her eyes, Emma is in a scene much different to the one she just experienced. There was a beeping sound and it smelled like bleach. She was in a hospital room. Trying to move she felt a soft hand on her shoulder “don’t move Emma. It’s okay, you’re safe”. Regina. Emma locks eyes with the angel standing in front of her. Was this real? Was Regina really here with her or is this another lucid dream? Emma sat still and tried to remember what happened. The restaurant, Killian, running, Regina’s voice, pain. Before she could ask Regina what had happened a nurse walked into the room. 

“Ms. Swan, welcome back. You gave us quite the scare but luckily you were able to pull through; you’re quite the fighter” The nurse went about checking Emma’s vitals and making sure everything was stable “Ms. Swan do you remember what happened?”

Regina handed Emma a glass of water, after a few sips the blonde spoke “I was trying to catch a runaway perp. But it was dark and I couldn’t see where he was hiding. Next thing I know my side hurts and he’s gone”

The nurse spoke carefully “you were stabbed. He got you with a metal hook and did some serious damage. But we were able to get you into surgery in time and fixed you up. You’ll be able to get discharged later today and we’ll prescribe some antibiotics and painkillers. Just take it easy for a few days and you’ll be good as new.” She smiled kindly at the blonde and left the room. 

Emma leaned back and laughed humorlessly “fuck. All of this and the bastard still got away.”

Regina cleared her throat “uhm, he didn’t actually.” She explained at Emma’s confused look “well, when I saw you cuffing him, I realized you were telling the truth and it really was just work. After you ran out after him, I left Robin stranded there and went out to look for you. When I got out to the street side I called your name. Then I heard someone running towards me from the alley and noticed it was the guy you were after. So, I smashed a wine bottle in his face as he ran pass me.” 

Emma’s brows rose to her hairline and her mouth was open in shock “you hit him in the face with a wine bottle?!” 

Regina shrugged uncharacteristically “well he was going to get away! After I hit him, he dropped like a sack of poorly dressed potatoes and the police took him away” 

Emma chuckled but winced when she felt a sharp pain in her side. They both sat in silence for a while gathering their thoughts. Regina was the first to speak “Emma I’m so sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain and for doubting your feelings for me. It wasn’t right of me to just push you away like that after everything that happened between us. My mind just went to the worst scenario and I let my anger take over. When I read those messages, which by the way, I also realize was a shit thing to do, anyways when I read what you had told him I just, lost it. And then, I admit I went out with Robin in hopes of seeing you and making you jealous. Which was a stupid idea since you know I’m gay.” 

“Yeah, I wondered how that was working. As for the messages, I try to mix some truth into the lies, it’s easier to keep up that way. I told him I was babysitting which technically I was. But instead of some bratty kid I was actually with my beautiful neighbor who I am just crazy about. I meant everything I told you Regina, at your house and at the restaurant. I love you.” 

“Emma.” Regina looks down at the blonde as her eyes water. “I was really hoping to be in bed with you instead of in some sterilized hospital room when I told you this for the first time. I love you, Emma. I love you so much” Regina leans down to kiss the blonde.  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They turned to see a policeman standing by the door, there to take Emma’s statement. Emma held on to Regina’s hand “stay with me?”  
Regina squeezed her hand “always baby” 

Later that afternoon Emma stood in the hospital room, back in her clothes that Regina had gone to pick up and ready to leave. She listened carefully as the same nurse from earlier gave her instructions “the number of pills and how often you should take them is all written down on the bottles, those should last you about a month. You need to come in for bi-weekly check ups to make sure everything is as it should be. For the first few days I advise you not to be alone in case you get sudden nausea or dizziness, will your girlfriend be able to care for you?” 

Regina spoke for Emma “I will” she turned to look at the stunned blonde “I’ll take care of her” 

“Alright Ms. Swan you’re free to go. Stay safe” the nurse smiled warmly at the two. 

Making their way back to the mansion Emma started quietly “you don’t have to care for me, Regina. You know, if you said that just to have the nurse discharge me, I can watch out for myself, I'm a grown woman.” 

“it’s not up for discussion Ms. Swan. You will be staying at the manor until you are fully healed. I told the nurse I could care for my girlfriend and I intend to keep my word. Are we clear?” Regina spoke with finality but Emma could hear the slight uncertainty in her voice, as if she was afraid Emma might reject her. 

The blonde smiled at the teen “crystal clear, girlfriend” 

“Good, because despite what you might think, you’re not too old for a babysitter”


	11. Epoligue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the line. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this short journey. Enjoy!

“Oh god Emma! It’s so fucking deep. AH!” Regina ran her nails down Emma’s back and down to her ass, where she squeezed and forced the blonde to thrust into her harder. She can’t believe they waited this long to try this, but fuck was it worth the wait. She could feel the dildo pushing inside her, stretching, rubbing, filling her completely. And the best part, it was Emma providing her with all this pleasure.

Emma held Regina behind the knees and pushed her legs up to her chest, opening her up further. She thrust her hips harder and faster into the brunette, knowing she had the length and width to work with. Slamming down onto Regina, Emma snuck a hand down and rubbed the other woman’s clit with her thumb. Regina stiffened, she arched her back and shut her eyes tight as her climax washed over every inch of her body. Emma slowed her thrusts as she helped her woman ride out her orgasm, with a quick kiss, she slowly pulled out and removed the strap on. The blonde laid next to the brunette and snuggled close. Regina’s breathing finally returned to normal and she chuckled.

“God Emma, that was amazing” 

“Only the best for my girl.”

“Your GIRL?”

“sorry sorry, I meant my wife”

Regina smiled cheekily “that’s better” she kissed the blonde deeply “happy five-year anniversary baby” 

Kissing languidly the two women started another round of passionate love making.

***BACK AT THE MANOR***

Cora sat on a rocking chair by the fire; the ten-month old fast asleep in her arms. 

“my precious boy.” She smiled down at the sleeping baby. “you know, Henry, when I set your mommies up all those years ago, I never thought it would lead to all of this. I mean, I hoped all the best for them of course, but you my dear are more than I could have ever dreamed of. I can’t believe they never figured out that it was my plan all along to get them together. Regina thought she was so good at hiding her feelings for Emma but I saw right through her. And your blonde mother was no better at hiding her feelings for my daughter.” Cora chuckled “and to think those two idiots tried to hide it from me when I got back; as if I don’t have cameras all around the yard, including the pool. But this is a secret between you and grandma, okay darling boy?” 

THE END.


End file.
